Il était mien
by MeyHell
Summary: Son regard de braise fixait mes yeux, scellant d’un regard, un pacte, une promesse. Une promesse que j’ai brisée en faisant la chose que je m’étais promis de ne jamais refaire. .OS.slash.happy end.


**Titre : **Il était mien

**Auteur** Mey

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi et blablabla

**Genre **Romance, Angst, Slash

**Couple :** Je suis sûr que vous le devinerez tout seul

**Rating :** T

**Note : **Vila un chti OS dépressif, que j'ai écris sur un coup de tête pasque j'étais frustrée et en colère contre moi, ce sont un peu les pensé que j'ai eu mais remodeler à la sauce HP (c'est juste le fond, je n'ai pas un amour que j'ai trahi XD).

Il n'y a aucun nom dans cet OS, serez vous capable de me dire qui sont tous les personnages présents ? (ils sont 4)

Bonne lecture.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il était mien, J'avais tout fait pour le conquérir, le séduire, gagner son cœur et son âme ; Mais j'ai recommencé. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus jamais faire cette erreur mais je l'ai fait.

Et maintenant j'ai peur de l'avoir perdu pour toujours.

C'était tellement normal pour moi d'être le premier, d'obtenir tout ce que je désirais. Mais avec lui c'était différent.

Je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux sans que quelqu'un s'en approche. Je l'observais de loin, lui m'était inaccessible, et c'est ce qui m'enrageait le plus. Moi qui avais tout, la beauté, la puissance, le pouvoir, l'intelligence, la ruse, moi qui avais tout le monde à mes pieds, filles comme garçons, cadet comme aînés, tous, ils me suivaient du regard, tous obéissaient à mes moindres désirs.

Il n'y avait que lui.

Lui qui me tenait tête ; Lui qui me défiait d'un regard. Lui que je désirais tant était le seul qui ne se plierait jamais à mes désirs. Alors j'ai décidé de le séduire lui, mon ennemi juré, ma Némésis, mon contraire.

J'ai d'abord arrêté de le chercher, je ne lançais plus aucune pique, n'insultait plus ses amis, mais comment allais-je faire en arrêtant les seules choses qui me faisait exister à ses yeux ?

Ses yeux d'émeraude qui m'envoûtait lorsque je les fixais, ses iris pleines de haine qui me faisaient frissonner.

Son regard morne qui s'illuminait dès que commençait nos joutes verbales. Je voulais que ses yeux soient à moi, qu'ils ne fixent que moi, qu'ils ne dévisagent que moi, que ce ne serait que mon visage qui se refléterait dans leur profondeur de jade. Les fenêtres de son âme, si expressives et pourtant si impénétrable pour certains. J'ai toujours pu lire dans ses yeux, je peux y lire ses moindres pensées même si son visage reste inexpressif ou seulement orné d'un sourire moqueur.

Je jubilais que ce sourire ne soit que pour moi, il ne l'adressait qu'à moi et à personne d'autre. J'étais fier d'avoir quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, mais je ne pouvais supporter que les autres, ses amis, aient un sourire qui ne soit ni moqueur ni haineux et encore moins un rictus colérique. Non, à ses amis il offrait un sourire angélique, un sourire qui vous réchauffe le cœur et l'âme, un sourire qui vous éblouit, un sourire inoubliable.

Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois de près. Lors d'une de nos rencontres il s'était mit à sourire de cette manière, mon cœur avait fait un bon dans ma poitrine et je m'étais sentit vaciller sous la chaleur de ce sourire. Mais il ne m'était pas adressé à moi mais à son copain le rouquin qui accourait dans mon dos. J'avais passé des nuits sans fermer l'œil, obnubilé par ce sourire, sourire chaleureux, plein de douceur et de confiance, tout le contraire de celui qu'il me réservait.

Et je rêvais. Je rêvais qu'un jour ce sourire me serait adressé, un sourire aussi chaud, doux et plein de confiance avec peut-être de la tendresse … ou de l'amour ? Ce sourire qui m'enivrait autant que son odeur.

Son parfum si envoûtant, doux et épicé, un parfum unique que je ne sais toujours pas décrire, c'était _son_ parfum, il était unique et, comme pour tout le reste de sa personne, j'étais obsédé par lui. Je le provoquais sans cesse pour qu'il finisse par me plaquer contre un mur, pour pouvoir sentir son corps et son odeur. Pour pouvoir m'enivrer de sa présence.

Lorsqu'il me proférait des menaces à l'oreille je ne pouvais que fermer les yeux et frissonner, respirant son odeur sucrée, captant sa chaleur.

Moi qui étais si froid, glacial même. N'étant que froideur, visage et cœur de glace alors que lui était si chaud, m'inondant de son aura chaleureuse comme le soleil. Cet astre brûlant qui illumine les jours alors que moi je n'étais qu'une ombre, qui ne se montrait presque jamais entièrement. J'étais comme la lune, ce satellite qui tourne autour de nous, illuminant nos nuits dans sa plénitude, son croissant ou son demi. Sa lumière ne peut exister sans le soleil, elle est comme moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans sa lumière. Lui mon étoile, lui mon amour. Celui qui illumine mes jours en me brûlant de par l'intensité de sa haine.

Je mettais tout en œuvre pour capturer mon soleil, je le berçais de douces paroles, je ne me montrais plus aussi mesquin et serpentard qu'avant. Je me montrais aimable car je le voulais lui.

Dur de changer de nature, aussi difficile que de transformer la lune en étoile. Mais j'ai tenu, et je sentais que je me rapprochais de lui, peu, certes, mais quand même.

Il avait paru si déstabilisé quant à mon changement de comportement, mais il n'avait rien dit. Avec méfiance il avait commencé à ne plus me traiter comme un ennemi, je n'étais pas un ami mais pas un ennemi, quelque chose entre les deux.

On discutait civilement et j'usais de tous mes charmes et de toute ma patience. Je dus en avoir beaucoup pour ne pas l'approcher trop, ne pas poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, ou entrelacer nos doigts quand nous marchions côte à côte, ne pas lui prendre possessivement la taille quand je voyais quelqu'un lui lancer un regard aguicheur.

Le temps qu'a duré cette « relation » a été une torture, pour mon corps et mon esprit. Mais cela en valait la peine, quelle joie ce fut quand le brun avait esquissé un petit sourire plein de confiance lors d'une de nos discussions. Mon cœur s'était emballé et si je n'avais pas été entraîné pour ne pas le faire, je lui aurais sourit en retour.

Je l'aimais tant, chaque jour nous devenions de plus en plus intimes ; caresses furtives, regards brûlants, sourires complices, lueurs désireuses.

Et je l'avais embrassé, un soir, sans crier gare, j'avais approchée mes lèvres des siennes et je les avais possédées. Ses lèvres douces comme de la soie, sa bouche chaude et accueillante comme un vrai foyer, sa langue dansant avec la mienne, et le doux gémissement qui pour moi avait été le plus beau des sons. Quand notre baiser avait pris fin, il avait serré ma main, entrelacé nos doigts et les avait portés à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Puis il avait sourit, et j'ai su que j'étais perdu, ce sourire rempli de confiance, de tendresse et d'amour. Ce sourire que j'avais toujours rêvé qu'il m'adresse un jour, je l'avais sous les yeux, la chaleur de son baiser et de sa main dans la mienne se propageant dans mon bras, faisant fondre le peu de glace qui gelait encore mon cœur. Son regard de braise fixait mes yeux, scellant d'un regard, un pacte, une promesse.

_Une promesse que j'ai brisée en faisant la chose que je m'étais promis de ne jamais refaire._

Et je tombais amoureux de lui, mon contraire, mon opposé, mon monde, mon tout, je l'ai aimé comme je l'aime toujours, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être. Je ne me lassais pas de ses regards tendres, de ses sourires pleins d'amour, de sa main chaude dans la mienne glacée, sa chaleur se répandant dans mon corps alors que je le possédais dans l'intimité de cette pièce où tout avait commencé.

Cette chambre où je l'avais vraiment vu pour la première fois tel qu'il était, un jeune homme fragile qui portait l'espérance de tout un peuple sur les épaules, un garçon qui se retrouvait prisonnier d'un destin dont il n'avait jamais voulu, un adolescent las et épuisé d'être tel que les autres veuillent qu'il soit.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais senti mon cœur battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine, alors qu'une fissure craquelait la glace qui le figeait depuis si longtemps.

Mon cœur qui battait à une allure folle durant nos ébats. Moi, avide de lui, de son corps, de sa chair, je le voulais tout entier. Et lui s'abandonnait totalement, confiant, dans mes bras alors que je marquais sa peau, que je dévorais sa bouche et que je possédais son corps.

Et nous finissions enlacé, blotti l'un contre l'autre, se fondant l'un dans l'autre alors que nos respirations redevenaient calmes et que nos cœurs calmaient leur course effrénée. Il me murmurait qu'il m'aimait et moi je l'embrassais, incapable de lui répondre, il m'était interdit d'aimer, je ne pouvais l'aimer, j'avais déjà commis une faute en tombant amoureux. Et le prononcer à voix haute n'aurait fait que m'enfoncer encore plus dans mon péché.

Alors je me taisais, je montrais avec mon corps, mes mains, mes yeux, ma bouche, ce que mes lèvres ne pouvaient prononcer.

Et cela a duré, jusqu'à ce fameux soir où je me suis fait cette promesse que j'ai fini par briser.

C'était le jour du retour des vacances de Noël, que j'avais du passer avec mes parents. J'avais passé le tableau fleuri qui cachait le porte de notre chambre, j'étais vide, autant mes yeux que mon cœur.

Il s'est approché de moi, le regard inquiet et quand il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas je me suis effondré dans ses bras. Je me collais à lui, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur rassurante.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps mes larmes ont coulées. Je l'ai senti se crisper quand mes premières larmes ont glissées sur sa peau. Il a murmuré mon nom, accompagné de mots doux et rassurants, il me berçait, son aura m'entourait et j'avais l'impression d'être protégé de tout, même de cette chose horrible qui me rongeait.

Et je lui ai tout raconté, mon père, l'entraînement et enfin _ça_.

Les paroles coulaient de ma bouche dans un flot sans fin et à chaque mot, son étreinte se resserrait sur moi. Ses larmes se sont mélangées aux miennes et il m'a guidé jusqu'au lit où nous nous somme écroulés. Il m'a déshabillé et je me suis blotti contre lui, mon amour, mon espoir, mon réconfort.

Puis il avait embrassé chaque parcelle de mon corps, déposant sa marque sur moi alors que ma main serrait convulsivement mon bras pour _la_ cacher. Il m'avait fait lâcher ma main et il avait embrassé la marque, Sa marque, celle qui me liait à_ lui_.

Nos regards se sont croisés, et j'ai vu ses prunelles émeraude voilées de tristesse, remplies de douleur, ses yeux criaient à la trahison mais ses gestes m'accordaient son pardon. Nous nous sommes endormis étroitement enlacés, dans une étreinte désespérée et un visage morne qui cachait notre cœur meurtri.

Ce soir là, dans la chaleur de ses bras, enveloppé dans son parfum, je me suis promis que plus jamais je ne ferais couler les larmes de mon ange, que plus jamais je ne provoquerais dans ses iris verts ce regard si douloureux et triste…

Mais je ne l'ai pas tenu, je l'ai trahi une fois de plus. J'ai fait pleurer mon ange, aveuglé par la fureur.

La fureur de savoir qu'il avait fait _ça_ ; Qu'il l'avait laissé le toucher, le prendre, qu'il s'était sacrifié pour sauver les traîtres qui l'avaient vendu. Qu'il avait laissé _ses_ mains parcourir son corps, _sa_ langue goûter sa peau. _Lui_ qui fut la cause de tous nos malheurs, lui qui m'avait fait porter cette marque, lui qui commandait ma vie.

Alors j'ai refoulé la douleur, la tristesse et j'ai nourris ma colère. Et alors qu'il cherchait du réconfort, de la tendresse et de l'amour, je l'ai submergé de colère, de dégoût et de froideur. C'est d'une voix glaciale que je l'ai accueilli et c'est d'un regard rempli de dégout et des mots remplis de colère que je l'ai bloqué contre ce mur. Que je l'embrassais avec hargne mordant ses lèvres. Que mes mains griffaient ses flans, des perles de sang couvrant peu à peu mes doigts. C'est le regard vide que je l'ai pris de force contre le mur de cette pièce sacrée qui renfermait nos souvenirs.

Et c'est avec un rictus haineux que j'ai regardé couler ses larmes alors que mon cœur saignait de plus en plus à chacun de ses sanglots.

Je l'ai laissé détruit, couvert des lambeaux de ses anciens vêtements, dans cette chambre qui était notre Eden.

Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pendant des heures, ou était-ce des jours ? Et je n'ai pensé qu'à lui, lui mon ange, mon amour, mon amant. Lui que j'ai trahi. Je suis resté des semaines, peut-être des mois, me nourrissant le minimum, seulement pour survivre. Des jours où le remord et le dégout de moi-même me rongeaient à petit feu et où mes nuits étaient peuplées de son regard inondé de larmes.

L'inquiétude prenant bientôt place dans mon cœur, alors que je ne quittais jamais cet appartement, mon seul lien étant le journal que je me faisais livré. Peut-être avait-il essayer de rentrer mais j'avais jeté un sort rendant cet endroit impénétrable autant pour une personne que pour un son extérieur. Et je lisais dans les journaux l'avancement de la guerre, cherchant chaque parcelle d'information se référant à lui.

Mais maintenant, mon sort s'est brisé et j'entends des cris de joie dans tout le château. Des pas se rapprochent de la pièce et je sais que c'est toi, je sers nerveusement mon bras redevenu blanc comme neige et je fixe la porte.

Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus et bientôt de mon fauteuil je vois une ombre sous la porte. La poignée tourne et je retiens mon souffle. La lumière illumine lentement la pièce plongée dans les ténèbres. Tu t'approches lentement de moi et arrivé en face tu me frappes.

Ma lèvre se fend sous la puissance de ce coup et je te vois t'agenouiller devant moi. Tu prends ma main crispée sur l'accoudoir et, entrelaçant nos doigts, tu la mènes à tes lèvres, y déposant un doux baiser alors que mon cœur s'emballe sous ton souffle chaud.

Tu me regardes tendrement et le visage taché de sang tu me souris. Un sourire qui réchauffe le cœur et l'âme, un sourire qui m'éblouit. Tu m'as pardonné et de mes yeux, desquels je refuse de faire couler les larmes, je te regarde. Toi, mon ange, mon soleil, mon amour, mon amant, et je te dis que je t'aime, un sourire lumineux vient éclairer ton visage souillé alors que tes yeux brillent comme jamais. C'est quand tu te penches vers moi, léchant le sang qui coule de ma lèvre que tu me murmures ces trois mots, tu les souffles à mon oreille puis tu prends possession de ma bouche étouffant mes sanglots.

Et nos êtres séparés se retrouvent enfin, s'unissent, tu murmures mon nom et je murmure le tien, tu me dis que tu m'appartiendras pour toujours et je te dis que je t'aime.

_The End_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**NdHell :** Nyo, je n'aime, déjà parce qu'il est long et pis parce que j'aime les trucs de dépressifs ? xD. Sinon j'ai eu trop peur que Dray voit, quand il a pris le journal, que 'Ry s'était suicidé/ était mort ou un truc du genre T-T. Et quoi d'autre ? Dray est méchant sur ce coup, même si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais bon comme après il est tout traumatisé et tout triste ça va ! Sinon, huuum ? Bon, ben comme je trouve plus rien à écrire, j'vais faire mon allemand.

**Nda (Mey)** : et vous vous s'en pensez quoi ? Une chtite review pour l'auteur ?


End file.
